


Wonders Made to Order

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Flirting, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene greets a new customer, and has more than just a friendly conversation with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonders Made to Order

The bell above the door rang as another customer came in. It had only recently been installed; thankfully, Irene wouldn't have to fly up to whoever came through. The door was opened slower than usual, and the footsteps did not sound like Link's. Turning from the cauldron, Irene looked up.

"Hello," she said, smiling. She looked over the girl, wondering what had brought the new customer in. Whatever it was, they were lucky for more business.

She was certainly pretty, with dark purple hair and blood red eyes. The clothes that she was wearing certainly looked fancy, the fabric shining in the light. Other than a slight bit of dirt on the trim and a bit of her hair out of place, she looked unbothered by the travel. There was no weapon in her hand, but there were a few dark markings over the back of her hands. From what Irene could guess, she wielded some sort of magic. How strong she probably wouldn't be able to figure out, though she certainly radiated power.

"Do you need help finding anything?" Gesturing as her grandmother had taught her, she motioned towards the various potions laid out. "My grandmother is out collecting supplies, so I'm looking over the shop."

"I was looking for a potion." The girl's voice was serious. Her lips turned to a frown when she finished.

"Well we certainly have them." The bright, chipper tone was starting to get on her nerves, but Irene kept it up. Something seemed to be bothering the girl, and Irene would at least try to get a smile on her face. Her grandmother would be thrilled if they managed to get another regular customer. "Is there anything specific that you need it for?"

The girl remained quiet for a moment, her red eyes surveying the products before her.

"I promise that we can get you the right potion. If you need a custom order, my lady, my gran and I will surely mix you something up." Irene walked forward. "Like I said before, we have potions. Potions of every type that you can imagine. Health potions, potions for battle, potions said to bring luck and good fortune, even love potions." Irene raised an eyebrow. "Though I am sure that someone like you doesn't even need one of those."

The girl's pale face turned pink. "No, I do not need that."

"I was going to offer you a heart potion as well, but I am sure that you have a whole line of people offering theirs to heal you." She grinned. "I might just even have one to share."

The girl turned even more red. "No, really, I am fine. I was just looking for some potions to keep someone awake. I have been very busy with work lately, often having to stay up until very late hours. Usually, I am very tired. Only recently have I managed to get a somewhat good amount of sleep."

"Oh, I can certainly make you something for that!" Irene walked back over to her grandmother's cauldron, then began to survey the ingredients. There was enough that she wouldn't need to ask the girl to bring anything. "This should only take a few minutes."

"Thank you..."

"Irene."

"Thank you, Irene." The girl curtsied, her movements graceful and clearly practiced.

"Might I ask who you are?" Irene began to look over the supplies, holding each item up to the light. She could only use the best of the best.

"Hilda," the girl responded. "I am called Hilda."

"Hilda," Irene said, testing the word on her tongue. "That is a very pretty name."

She hummed as she prepared the potion. "So how many bottles of this will you need?"

"Five," she said. "And do not worry, I can certainly pay the cost."

Irene nodded.

As she worked, she eventually heard another sound; Hilda had joined in humming with her. It was two completely different tunes, but Irene didn't mind.

"I'll fill them as full as full gets," Irene said, smiling over at her. "I promise."


End file.
